


Penny

by accidentseason



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Merlin, spy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/pseuds/accidentseason
Summary: Hamish was sitting on the couch reading when Harry called him into the kitchen. Nothing abnormal as his husband spent a lot of time baking and usually wanted him to try them. Today ended up being a little different though.





	Penny

“Darling, come here a moment, would you?”

Hamish sighed and marked his place in The Hobbit. It wasn’t the first time he was reading it but sometimes Harry needed him at the most inopportune moments. He made his way into the kitchen and found Harry leaning against the counter with an uncapped plastic bottle and a flannel. “Ye needed me, mo chridhe?”

“Yes. You see, I found an American penny on my last mission and I’ve discovered a neat trick. I've actually managed to get it into this water bottle without placing it through the top. I just need to say a few words while covering them with this flannel. I wanted to show you,” Harry placed the copper piece he had been holding onto the counter and then placed the bottle on top of it. 

“Harry, ye don’t believe in magic. Ye aren’t sick, are ye?” Hamish reached out to feel Harry’s forehead and received a pout in return. “Hamish, I never said I don’t believe in magic. I just think its highly improbable that it exists without falling on Kingsman’s radar,” Harry then turned back to the counter and put the flannel on top of the bottle, hiding it from view, “Now, I’m going to say the words and I want you to repeat them.” 

“As you wish, mo gradh.” 

“Woogie boogie!”

“Woogie boogie? Really, Harry?”

“Woogity boogity!”

“Woogity boogity is not much better, love.”

Harry shot his husband a scathing look, took the flannel off the bottle, and grasped it. 

“Alright. Now, I want you to look inside the bottle.” Hamish bent over and put his eye close to the opening. 

Harry squeezed the bottle and ran, using his skill as a spy to dodge Hamish, knowing that once his husband recovered from the surprise of water to his face, things would not being going Harry’s way.

Halfway up the stairs, Harry heard the beloved brogue yell after him, “Harry Hart, I’m going to fucking kill ye!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written and completed in years. Of course, it's a one-shot so its not all that impressive but I'm for sure not mad at it.
> 
> Anyway. This is based off of a video I saw on tumblr [link here](http://andmiles-togo.tumblr.com/post/177918077510/harcules-relationship-goals)


End file.
